


Chain Reaction

by surfgirl (verushka70)



Series: and then, as one [3]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-30
Updated: 1999-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/surfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last NC-17 part of the Ray/Fraser/Ray the series begun with Tableau: Red and Gray snapshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reaction

The bed was very large, very warm, and moving. Ray Kowalski slowly became aware that he was comfortably curled around his pillow, being rocked. Something rocked the bed. It rocked just enough to be soothing, but also just enough to ensure he would not fall back asleep.

Without opening his eyes, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. That only woke him up more, as the rocking was now accompanied by a flexing of the mattress on the side he faced. The mattress dipped and then rose, again and again. For a millisecond, Kowalski felt like his body would slide down into a depression in the mattress -- then it would magically disappear and he felt like he lay flat again. It went like that for some uncountable time -- sliding, stable, sliding, stable -- before he could pay closer attention; though it kind of kept him awake, it was very soothing, and his lean, lanky body didn't much feel like moving.

It was like bouncing his knee with nervous energy, except he was sleepy and boneless and someone else did it for him. As he unwillingly woke further, Ray realized that all of this was accompanied by little gasps and exhalations, pants and breaths. His morning tumescence hardened with recognition. He began to open his eyes slightly, still clutching the pillow to him. Through the fuzzy blur of his eyelashes, he saw the bulk of two moving bodies next to him.

Then Kowalski realized he was hard, hard and throbbing. He opened his eyes fully and watched a droplet of sweat roll down the side of Vecchio's straining face from his close shorn temple down along his jaw line to his chin. It dripped onto Fraser's pale shoulder beneath him. Vecchio's lips tightened into a thin line and his eyes searched the face of the man he repeatedly thrust against.

From below, Fraser looked up into Vecchio's green eyes, mouth slack with pleasure, a curiously innocent and sweet expression on his face as Ray Vecchio ground their aroused organs together.

Kowalski tried to hold his breath and stay still while watching the two of them, but he couldn't. The pillow in his arms bunched in his hands. He pushed it down to his pelvis and thrust his erection into it. Only on doing so did he realize he was just as naked as they were. Then the previous night's feverish activity came back to him in a flash.

There was no intercepting that gaze, Kowalski thought as he watched Fraser gaze up at Vecchio. But as that occurred to him, as his thrusts into the pillow increased in force and range of motion, the other two realized he was awake. First Fraser turned to look at him and then Vecchio's green gaze flicked at him, back to Fraser, and then back to him.

Fraser extended his near hand to Kowalski, ruffling through Kowalski's mussed hair, and then the backs of his knuckles stroked Kowalski's cheek. Kowalski caught Fraser's knuckles with his lips and then Fraser's thumb stroked across his slightly parted lips. Kowalski sought the green gold of Ray Vecchio's eyes.

But the rhythm never wavered.

With Fraser's hand cupped behind his head, gently tugging him nearer, Kowalski's eyes moved to Fraser's again. He slid over, still on his side, the pillow between his cock and Fraser and Vecchio. He covered Fraser's mouth with his in a hot, deep kiss. He could feel the faint smile in Fraser's lips on his as the kiss changed.

The pillow he'd bunched over his cock was pulled away -- by who? Kowalski didn't know or care. Someone fumbled with his cock, now stroking it sure and tight, pulling a deep sigh from him. He exhaled heavily, his nostrils against Fraser's cheek as Fraser's tongue touched his. His legs tangled with Fraser's and Vecchio's and then Kowalski was rolled and pushed flat on his back.

There was warm flesh -- hair here, smooth there -- and a pleasant weight on him. The mouth on his changed and the rough caress of his cock was replaced by the weight of a body and the yielding firmness of a cock alongside his. He opened his eyes to look up into Vecchio's hazel eyes, wondering at the talented and sensually slow way Ray Vecchio kissed him. 

Kowalski thrust his erection up at Vecchio's, the friction of their mutual grind fired with a lust that burned off the last of his sleepiness. Nothing existed but this rough, sweet pleasure, the heat between the three of them as Fraser stroked their lean bodies.

Fraser watched them tense and relax in matching rhythm, sinewy muscles moving. He leaned up on one elbow, thrusting his own erection shyly against Ray's slim hip. Vecchio turned and his mouth fell upon Fraser's, leaving Kowalski to watch at close range how Vecchio did to Fraser what he'd just done to him. Kowalski slid a hand between their bodies to grasp Fraser's hot, slippery cock.

Pulling back for air, Vecchio looked down at the two blue gazes directed at him, both feverish and hungry in their unique ways: Fraser's half-shy desire, Kowalski's bold lust. For a moment all motion ceased and the quiet sounds of heavy breathing were all the three heard as Kowalski and Fraser looked up at Vecchio. They glanced at one another -- the slightest hint of impishness in Kowalski's expression -- and then, as one, they pulled Vecchio down and rolled over onto him.

Half on and half off him, Fraser's kisses traveled from Vecchio's mouth down to his chest. Vecchio couldn't see what they were doing but he felt the friction of Kowalski's lean body slide against his stomach, his knees, his calves. There was a whiff of hot breath on his thigh. Fraser's mouth settled over one brown nipple, just as Vecchio's cock was suddenly engulfed in the hot wetness of Kowalski's mouth. The simultaneous shocks pulled an involuntary moan from Ray Vecchio; a shiver shook his body.

Before he could draw a ragged breath, Vecchio was being worked, and thoroughly, at his nipples and his cock. Then Benny's mouth was on his again. 

His nipples were gently squeezed and the mouth on his cock slid off, leaving a furiously jacking hand. The hot tongue that had just been wrapped around the head of his cock now stroked firmly over his balls, between them, behind them. Vecchio realized he was moaning continuously into Fraser's mouth. 

His body jerked involuntarily as fingers entered him. Kowalski's -- it must be Kowalski's -- mouth returned to suck his cock while he penetrated Vecchio, and Fraser's mouth wouldn't let him catch a breath. But Ray Vecchio did not care.

He thought he would come soon, but clever Kowalski stopped fingering him and then Fraser stopped kissing him. He caught his breath and watched Fraser's pale chest touch with Kowalski's tawny skin over him as they kissed. A closer look at their slow, probing kiss revealed that Benny tasted Ray through Kowalski's mouth... and then the two switched places.

Now it was Kowalski's mouth on his; Vecchio tasted his own cock and sweat mingled with the taste of Fraser's mouth. Now Fraser's slow, methodical fellatio drove him nuts. Faster, Vecchio wanted to cry, faster. But he couldn't; his mouth was completely occupied by Kowalski's. When it wasn't Kowalski gently bit his nipples, working that edge between pleasurable sucking and painful biting. 

As if that weren't enough, Ray Vecchio felt Fraser's fingers enter him. He would come, he thought, if they didn't stop.

Kowalski got up on his hands and knees, never breaking his suction on Vecchio's nipples. Ray realized Kowalski now stroked himself in rhythm with Fraser's fingers moving inside him. Fraser's concentration wavered as he concentrated on Kowalski's ass as well as Vecchio's, decreasing Vecchio's stimulation. His excitement ebbed back from the edge of orgasm.

The thought flashed through Vecchio's mind that Benny (in typical super Mountie fashion) had his fingers in more than one pie, yet still did a tremendous job of arousing the both of them -- Kowalski's breath came hotter and faster on Vecchio's chest as he sucked and nipped his nipples, moving back and forth between them.

They slowly stopped caressing Vecchio and Fraser's fingers withdrew from Kowalski. Vecchio looked at Kowalski on his hands and knees while Fraser crouched between Vecchio's legs. An exchange of looks among the three was all it took. Then Kowalski lay beside Ray on his stomach and Fraser climbed onto him, spreading his legs from behind.

Kowalski grabbed the pillow he'd been thrusting into and stuffed it under his hips. Fraser adjusted his hips just so, and then nuzzled Kowalski's shoulder as he pressed the head of his cock to his opening. A deep sigh escaped Kowalski, the slightest furrowing of his forehead, as Fraser thrust himself completely in. His expression cleared and the look of pure, blind rapture in his dazed eyes as they met Vecchio's was all it took to get Vecchio up and moving. Vecchio stopped to kiss Kowalski's shoulder and share a deep kiss with Fraser before clambering behind Fraser. 

The view from the backside was always incredible. Those broad, creamy shoulders tapered to Fraser's waist and buttocks like a classical statue come to life. Fraser held himself up over Kowalski, and for a moment Ray Vecchio longed to be in Kowalski's position.

Fraser's perfect glutes flexed as he thrust. Vecchio made him stop, but only for a few seconds -- long enough to thrust into Fraser's tight, hot ass. Now it would happen fast, he knew.

Fraser began moving again and, without any real effort, Vecchio fucked him. He couldn't _not_ fuck him: as Fraser thrust in and out of Kowalski, he repeatedly impaled himself on Vecchio's cock. All Ray Vecchio had to do was just hold on to Fraser's hips and not let him get too far away.

They were almost, but not quite, out of sync with each other. Their rhythm became almost sloppy, but stayed tight enough to build inevitable excitement.

Ray Kowalski gasped loudly under the two bodies over him, thrusting hard and coming into the pillow he'd placed under his hips. 

The chain reaction began. Fraser's cock shuddered as Kowalski tightened around it. As Fraser came, moaning hoarsely, he involuntary clenched on Vecchio's organ. Vecchio came hard, spurting and twitching and groaning aloud.

Fraser sank down on Ray Kowalski, slightly more to his left side than fully on him. Ray Vecchio collapsed to rest on Fraser's pale and sweaty flesh. All three hearts thumped in their own rhythm while all three men panted, catching their breath.

Ray Vecchio's softening cock slipped out of Fraser's ass and he rolled right, onto his back, eyes shut contentedly. Fraser slid across Kowalski's panting chest and squeezed between the Rays as Kowalski moved over to make room. Fraser rolled over onto his back, too. 

Kowalski stayed on his stomach, but slid an arm around Fraser's waist next to him. Fraser's hand slid down to rest on Ray Vecchio's hip. Vecchio slipped an arm behind Fraser's head, beneath his neck, and felt for Ray Kowalski's hair. He found it and gave it a satisfying tousle until Kowalski poked him gently with the hand he rested on Fraser's far hip.

With one hand on Ray Vecchio's hip and the other on Ray Kowalski's slim buttock, Fraser sighed happily. His drowsy eyes had long since fallen shut but he gave each man a gentle squeeze with each hand before slipping away into sleep again. 

 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the old Hexwood dS archive 10/30/1999. This is an edited/updated version. Since it was written and archived way back when (4-5 computers ago _at least_ ), I no longer have my original author's notes (there was no cloud then -- I probably have the stories and notes somewhere on a 3.5" floppy disk none of my current computers can read...).
> 
> Whoever beta-ed I can't recall; I am nevertheless _extremely_ grateful. (If you beta-ed any of the stories in this series, and you read this, please let me know so I can credit you!) 
> 
> Writing these F/K/V stories was a fairly nerve-wracking big step for me at the time -- a step away from my previously exclusively F/K stories, and stepping into the viability and hotness of F/K/V (yet without the jealousy or angst of the love triangle which was my usual vehicle/MO). 
> 
> So, thank you, lovely beta(s), whoever you are. You helped a lot.
> 
> All remaining errors are my own.


End file.
